Lirin
|kanji = 【李厘】 |name = Lirin |manga debut = SaiVol 1, ch. 05 |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 05 |seiyuu = Kawakami Tomoko (川上 とも子) Morota Kaoru (茂呂田かおる) |english = Hilary Haag Cindy Robinson |race = Youkai |gender = Female |height = 138 cm (4'6") |weight = 43 kg (94.8 lb) |hair = Blonde/Redish Orange |eyes = Green; Indigo |occupancies = None |Status = Alive |relatives = Gyumaoh - Father Gyokumen Koushu - Mother Kougaiji - half-brother |skills = "Little Lirin Fire Balls" Is good at Fire sorcery}} Lirin (李厘) is the young energetic Youkai Princess. She is the daughter of the Ox-King Gyumaoh and one of his mistresses, Lady Gyokumen Koushu. Her older half-brother, Kougaiji, loves her dearly despite the fact she is a constant reminder of his father's infidelity to his wife and Kou's mother, Ratsetsunyo. She is part of Kougaiji's group that challenges the Sanzo Party and demanded that they hand over the Maten Sutra Personality Seeply admires Kougaiji, Lirin is overall like a female version of Son Goku, at least as far as personality, though she's far more naive than even him. She is happy-go-lucky, always smiling; but despite her comparative youth she is still a powerful fighter, albeit with very large breasts. Although she likes fighting, she's also extremely friendly. Lirin is highly skilled hand-to-hand combat, but she isn't very smart and as running gag is that Sanzo "defeats" her just by tossing her a meat bun which she focuses on instead of fighting. Kougaiji is also used to this tactic, diverting her from her assistance by promising to bring her back food from his trip. When Kougaiji's group fights Sanzo's group, she's usually seen on Sanzo's shoulders. Sanzo views her as another monkey, like Son Goku. Appearance ]]Lirin appears as a young youkai woman in her teens. She has wavy long hair that is tied back into a ponytail with a small bell attached to the tie. Her hair is either strawberry blonde or orange red hair depending on the series. Her eye color changes as well. In the original Gensoumaden Saiyuki anime her eyes are green, but in Saiyuki Reload her eyes become a purple color. One of the only things that never changes about Lirin is her abnormally ample breast. Her normal wardrobe is a pale yellow crop-top blouse, pants that are missing the right leg, arm warmers/finger-less gloves, combat boots, and a shawl/wrap that goes around her arms. She has long ears like most demons and her demonic birthmark are two claw marks over her right cheek, opposite of her brother Kougaiji. Background Lirin is Gyumaoh's daughter. She first appears with Kougaiji and his other close acquaintanceship, Yaone and Dokugakuji. She ran away to pick a fight with the Sanzo ikkou that was giving her older brother such a hard time. When she first appeared in front of the Sanzo ikkou she defeated the large crustacean-like shikigami easily. She then turned on the Sanzo ikkou and demanded that they hand over the Maten Scripture. Sanzo manages to subdue her easily, simply handing her a meat bun and telling her to eat. Then Kougaiji and Yaone and Dokugakuji showed up. After frighting with the other members of the Sanzo party, and the defeat of a larger crustacean-like shikigami, Lirin and her friends went home claiming they would be back for the scripture later. After that, Lirin ran away from Houtou Castle many times, most of the time to search for the Sanzo ikkou herself or just to escape the boring strong hold. Yaone was put incharge of her, but Lirin never stayed in one spot very long. When Kougaiji and Dokugakuji went to the desert in search of the Uten scripture, Yaone and Lirin were left behind again. While her brother was gone lirin went into the room where Kougaiji's mother's shrine was. There, Yaone and Lirin talked about Kougaiji's mother and Lirin asked if Yaone thought that Kougaiji's mother could love her too, since she already was aware that her mother did not. Yaone assured her that Kougaiji's mother would love her, how could she not when Yaone and Kougaiji loved her so much. But the happy moment did not last for long. The scientist working of the Gyumaoh protect, specifically Dr. Ni and Professor Hwang subdued Yaone and took Lirin to start their experiments. Lirin was physically nessisary for reviving Gyumaoh. Yaone could do nothing to save her and when Kougaiji came back with Dokugakuji, being seriously thrashed by the Seiten Taisen while the were in the desert, Lirin's rescue was put on hold completely. ep. 06]]When Kougaiji finally reappeared in front of his comrades, he had been brainwashed and was in no position to rescue his sister yet again. After confronting the Sanzo ikkou in Saiyuki Reload he was able to break free of the mind control and regain himself. After that they (Kougaiji, Yaone, and Dokugakuji) raced back to h Houtou Castle so say the demon princess. She was experimented upon, however, Kougaiji managed to free her. The half-siblings, together with the ever faithful Dokugakuji and Yaone, set out on their own journey to wrestle the sutra from the Sanzo Ikkou. Relationships Kougaiji - Yaone - Gyokumen Koushu - Abilities Underconstruction Gallery Category:Characters